A lesson in Tightropes
by Uncle swagworth
Summary: Simon Keyes invites Horace to try the one thing he's always wanted to do, tightrope walking, however he has a much more nefarious reason behind it, specifically to kill Horace


**A/N Before I began I'd like to thank Charley on the Phoenix Wright Amino for proofreading part of this for me and also to explain where I got the idea for this from. It comes from the song _Cigarettes and Chocolate MIlk by_ Rufus Wainwright specifically the lyrics **

**_"You got to keep in the game, retaining mystique while facing forward, I suggest a reading of a lesson tightropes or surfing your high hopes or adios Kansas"_**

 **I love those lyrics for some reason and I wanted to make a story that references it, anyway hope you enjoy.**

Simon looked around nervously. He wasn't exactly supposed to be here at this hour; in fact, it could cost him his job if he was caught for all he knew, but he didn't care. His best friend, Horace Knightley, had been begging Simon ever since he got his job at the circus to let him try tightrope walking. Simon never got why he was so interested in it but didn't question it.

Simon and Horace had been friends for as long as Simon could remember, which was the problem for Simon. He didn't always remember as much as he did now, and frankly, things were easier then. It was so much easier for Simon when the two had just met because they lived in the same orphanage. But Simon had remembered everything. He remembered the day he was taken away from his father and he remembered how Horace had tackled him and tied him up. Maybe if he hadn't done that, his dad would be alive.

Ever since he remembered that day he had resented Horace quietly, waiting for the perfect chance to get his revenge. Now it had presented himself. The plan was genius really. All Simon had to do was give Horace an old harness that he knew wouldn't hold and pray he fell. He would certainly die and the best part was that there would be no proof he meant for it to happen. It was just an accident that just so happened to cost a life because of an old harness. Plus, he knew they would never fire him after he lost his "best friend," and even if they did, he didn't care, he'd still have his revenge.

Simon's eyes continued to dart around. Simon never got nervous, but this was different if one thing went wrong his life was almost definitely over. Going to prison was definitely something he wanted to avoid.

"Come on, where is he," Simon thought to himself, "We don't have all day and the sooner he's dead the better."

"HEEY SIMON!" a voice shouted from the distance. It was Horace.

"Hey Horace," Simon said as he got closer, "Could you be quiet, I don't want anyone to catch us."

"Alright, fine," Horace said as he fidgeted with the gun he recently got to his job, "Anyway, we are doing this or what?"

Simon gave a mischievous smile and said, "Yes, we are Horace, follow me."

Simon led him into the tent the circus had set up. He led Horace past the animal cages and into a huge room with a tightrope across the ceiling. Horace's eyes widened as he saw the entire room. Simon rolled his eyes as he noticed this as he was reminded why he was doing this.

"Ok, so goes up that ladder, I already have a harness waiting for you up there," Simon said determined to get this over with.

"Ok," Horace said as he obeyed Simon's orders.

"You know Horace," Simon said as the two climbed the ladder, "this circus didn't even use harnesses until a few years ago when the circus's most famous acrobat fell in an accident while practicing." Simon was recalling a story he heard the ringmaster tell him once. Simon barely paid attention to it as he found it quite boring, but was able to recall that much.

"Cool," Horace said, clearly nervous, "This harness should hold me if I fall right?"

Simon drained and said, "Yes, it should Horace, yes, it should."

The two got to the top of the ladder in front of the tightrope. Simon hooked Horace up to the old harness. Simon was excited, in a few minutes he'd have his revenge, yet he was nervous this would go wrong.

"Wait," Horace said suddenly.

"What is it," Simon said annoyed.

Horace tooks his gun out of its holster and put in front of Simon and said, "Hold this."

"Why?" Simon asked.

"Because if I feel I don't want anything to happen to it," Horace answered.

Simon rolled his eyes, but obliged and took the gun from Horace's hand. Simon descended the ladder to watch his plan unfold. He looked up and saw Horace in front of the tightrope, nervously looking down at the ground.

"Come on you can do it," Simon said encouragingly.

Horace looked up in front of him and gulped. He then began to walk to the other side of the tightrope, putting one foot in front of the other. Simon began to smirk as he counted Horace's steps, he wanted to know how many steps he took until he died.

"One, two three four…," Simon counted as Horace slowly took each step.

Simon's heart raced in anticipation, waiting for him to fall. Suddenly, however, Simon's heart sank like a sinkhole. Horace had miraculously made it to the other side without falling. Simon watched in disgust as Horace took off the harness and did a small celebration dance.

Horace descended the ladder and Simon ran over to meet him.

"How did you not fall?" Simon said baffled.

"Well ever since we were in the orphanage I've been practicIng on whatever I could," Horace said, "You should remember that Simon."

Simon did remember that, and he always found it annoying. Horace turned around and began to walk out the tent and Simon followed. Suddenly, Simon remembered something, he had Horace's gun. In a moment of hate and rage, Simon lifted up the gun and put his finger on the trigger. He was about to pull it when he thought of something if he pulled that trigger right there and now he would most definitely be caught. Simon lowered the gun back down.

"Horace turn around," Simon demanded. Horace did what he was told and turned. "Here is your gun Horace," Simon said as he handed Horace's gun back so he wouldn't get tempted to do it again.

Horace took his gun back and said, "Oh thanks, Simon, anyway I owe you one for this because I had fun." Horace turned around and began walking towards the exit and said, "You know when I was up there on that rope and looked down, it reminded me off why I didn't become a tightrope walker, I'm too afraid of heights.

"Yeah," Simon said as he stopped walking, "I've got to clean up in the tent so I'll see you later."

"Ok see you later Simon," Horace said as he left the tent.

Simon watched him leave, annoyed that he was still alive. Oh well, his revenge would have to wait for another day.


End file.
